Mercy/Quotes
Spawning First spawn * "I'll be watching over you." Mid-game swap * "Mercy on call." * "Mercy is here." (Sigrun/Valkyrie) * "Mercy is summoned." (Devil/Imp/Witch) Respawning * "Good as new." * "A clean bill of health." * "A speedy recovery." * "Back in the fight." * "The wonders of modern medicine." * "Back to square one." * "Valkyrie online." * " " * " " * "Witches don't die that easily" (Witch) Being Resurrected *''"Now that's a role reversal."'' *''"So that's what it feels like."'' *''"We all could use a helping hand sometime."'' Using Abilities Caduceus Staff Healing: * "Did someone call a doctor?" * "Healing stream engaged." * "I’m taking care of you." * "Patching you up." * "Let’s get you back out there." * "Keep going, I’ve got you." * "Maintaining connection." * "Where does it hurt?" * "You’re fully healed, now get out there." * " " * " " * "Let me get you patched up" * "Casting a spell on you!" (Witch) * "My healing spell is upon you!" (Witch) Damage Boosting: * "Damage boost engaged." * "Powered up." * "You are ready to do some damage." * "Damage amplified." * "Damage increased." * " " * "You should be at peak performance levels" * "My damage spell is upon you!" (Witch) Guardian Angel * "I’m right here." * "Right beside you." * "Still with you." * "I'm here." * "On my way." * "Your support has arrived" * "You needed a doctor?" * "Did someone call for a witch?" (Witch) * " " * " " Resurrect * " " (enemies) * "Heroes never die!" (self/allies) ** "Heroes never die... for a price." ''(Devil/Imp) ** ''"'Til Valhalla!" (Sigrun/Valkyrie) ** "My servants never die!" (Witch) Combat Enemy seen * "Enemy seen." Taking damage * "Get them off me!" * "Not good." * "I'm being attacked!" * "They’re all over me." * "Help me!" * " " * "I could use some assistance!" Enemy sniper sighted * "Sniper, be careful." Zenyatta's Orb of Discord applied * " " * "Damn." * "Not good." Enemy Teleporter * "Find their teleporter." ''(Teleporter created) * ''"My observations indicate they have a teleporter." ''(Teleporter created) * ''"The enemy teleporter is here." (Teleporter spotted) * "Enemy teleporter destroyed." (Teleporter destroyed) Picking up health pack * "Self-medicating." * "Much better." * "That’s better." * "My prognosis is excellent." Healed/boosted by allied Mercy * "So that’s how it feels." * "So that’s what it feels like." * "I feel powerful." Kills * " " * "The prognosis is not good." * "You are not looking well." * "There is no prescription to treat what you have." * "Flat lined." * "Patient discharged." * "You’ve been discharged." * "Vital signs negative." * "Clear!" * "Say ah!" * " " * "Where does it hurt?" * "Medic! ...Oh, wait." Kill Assists * "Don’t let up on them." * "We make a great team." * "We’re unstoppable." Witnessing an allied Genji die * "Genji... I was too late!" Witnessing an ally get a kill * "It had to be done." * "Regrettable, but necessary." On Fire * "I am on fire!" * "Operating at optimal levels." * "Operating at maximum efficiency." * "I am operating at peak performance levels." * "I'm on fire! But this witch doesn't burn." ''(Witch) Attacking objective * ''"Attack with me." * "Attack the objective." * "I’m capturing the objective." * "I’m taking the point." * "Taking the objective." * "Pick up the pace, we can do this." * "We’re out of time, attack!" (30 seconds left on the clock) Escorting payload * "I’m moving the payload." * "Let’s keep it moving." * "Let’s get the payload moving again." * "Protect the payload." * "We need to keep the payload moving forward." * "We need to move the payload." * "We’re running out of time." (30 seconds left on the clock) Defending objective * "Clear the point." * "Defend with me." * "Defend the objective." * "I’m defending." * "Our time is running out, everyone get on defense." (30 seconds left on the clock) * "Protect the objective." * "Pull together, we can do this." * "We need to clear the area." * "We need to defend the objective." * "Fall back." (objective lost on Assault) Stopping payload * "Stop the payload." * "The payload is on the move." * "The payload is stopped." End-game voting * "It's nice to be appreciated." * "Excellent." * "I couldn't have done it alone." (legendary) Communication Wheel Hello * "Hello there!" * "Hello!" * "Greetings!" Thanks * "Thank you." * " " Unlockable Voice Lines * "I have my eye on you." ''(default) * ''"I'll send you my consultation fee." * "Doctor's orders." * "How barbaric." * "I'm not a miracle worker. Well, not always." * "Need a second opinion?" * "On a scale from 1 to 10, how is your pain?" * "Super!" * "Take two and call me in the morning." * "The doctor is in." * " " * "Piece of cake." ''(Summer Games 2016) * "''Hah! Superstition" ''(Halloween Terror 2016) * "''Your guardian angel" ''(Winter Wonderland 2016) * "''A most impressive display" ''(Year of the Rooster 2017) * "''You really should take better care of yourself!" ''(Uprising 2017) * ''"Sometimes I am not sure why I even bother." (Uprising 2017) Ultimate Status * "My ultimate is charging." (<90%) * "My ultimate is almost ready." (90-99%) * "My ultimate is ready." * "I am ready to resurrect you." * "I am ready to revive you." * "My ultimate is ready. Go, I'll be watching over you" Acknowledge * "Understood." * "Affirmative." * " " Group up * "Group up here." * "Join me." Need healing * "I need healing!" * "I need medical attention." * "Medic! Wait, that’s me." * "I need armor." (to allied Torbjörn) * "I require a barrier." (to allied Zarya) Pre-Game Lines * "A moment to enjoy some peace and quiet, probably just a moment though." * "I'll be busy soon enough." * "I’ll enjoy the quiet while it lasts." * "Take a deep breath. Now, let's complete our objectives." * Well, I suppose I'll be patching you up as usual. On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"It all seems so peaceful from up here."'' (when using the telescope) On Watchpoint: Gibraltar * "Overwatch was shut down for a reason. Maybe it's best it stay that way." (On Defense) * "I'm not used to state of the art facilities these days" (On Attack) Pre-Game Conversations With Ana With Genji With McCree With Mei With Pharah With Reaper With Reinhardt With Winston Unorganized "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." "Always consult your doctor before engaging in strenuous activity." "Damn it, I couldn’t get there in time." "Don’t thank me, just doing my job." "Enemy’s reviving." "Eliminate the target." "I can see I’ll have my work cut out for me." "I can’t do this all myself." "I don’t do this for the reward but I won’t turn it down either." "I have the distinct feeling I’m needed somewhere." I’m sorry, I was too late. I’m getting better at this. I’m going in. I’m no angel. I’m ready. Improvements have been made. I’ve learned a lot from my experiences. Maximum health. My team needs me. Nice shot. Never knew I had it in me. Not this way. Now this must be a surprise to you. Please state the nature of the medical emergency. Priority target identified. "Set up here." "Something I could use?" "Thanks for looking out for me." "This might sting." "Turn your head and cough." "We need a tank." "We need another healer." "We’re on the same wave length." "What do we have here." "Would you like my professional opinion?" "You might not want to tell your friends about that." "You are good." "You’re on the right track." "Your personal guardian angel." Category:Quotes